Les Sorciers d'Or
by Valyndra
Summary: UA. Et si les chevaliers d'or n'avaient jamais été chevaliers mais des sorciers répartis à Poudlard ? Que donneraient la cérémonie de répartition ? Leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express ? Leurs rencontres ? Leurs fou-rire ? Centré sur l'amitié Aiolia-Milo, mais apparition d'une grande partie des Golds de la série originale et de TLC ! Cover par moi-même.


**Les sorciers d'or.  
**

 **Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voilà, pour faire patienter ceux qui suivent mes deux autres fictions que j'ai mis en pause, et aussi pour mon petit délire personnel, j'ai décidé d'écrire et de poster comment se passerait la répartition des golds s'ils étaient à Poudlard !**

 **Je vous préviens, cette fiction est bourrée de clichés plus ridicules les uns que les autres, mais au fond je suis une grande fan d'Harry Potter, c'est un univers que j'adore énormément ! Alors étant fan de Saint Seiya je me suis dit « OH MAIS JE SAIS ! LA RÉPARTITION DES GOLDS A POUDLARD ! ».**

 **Du coup voilà, désolée pour la débilité des scènes qui vont suivre, le but étant tout de même que vous rigoliez que vous passiez un bon moment !**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et celui de Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada !**

 **PS : Si ce concept de fic existe déjà, je suis sincèrement désolée, je l'ignorais totalement et mon but n'est absolument pas de plagier un/une auteur/e en particulier.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Contexte :**

 **Nous sommes en 1976, en pleine guerre de la magie. Cependant j'ai décidé de ne mettre aucune indication de la terreur qui règne à ce moment-là, me concentrant juste sur les élèves.**

* * *

Tout commençait sur le célèbre quai 9 ¾. C'est ici que chacun d'entre eux, apprentis sorciers ou apprentis sorcières, sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou né-moldus, aristocrates influents ou humbles prolétaires, avaient débuté cette incroyable aventure qu'était d'enfin entrer et étudier à Poudlard, la légendaire école de magie et de sorcellerie.

Les futurs premières années tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas afficher leur inquiétude, et de garder leur calme. Ils avaient entendus tellement de choses sur cette école, que ce soit par les journaux, leurs parents, leurs frères et sœurs, ou leurs amis.

La Gazette du sorcier avait toujours tendance à exagérer le moindre petit fait divers. Alors si en plus ce fait divers avait lieu entre les murs de Poudlard et finissait pas se savoir – ce qui arrivait quasiment tout le temps – , les pseudos-journalistes ne se privaient pas de commenter le moindre petit détail en expliquant que « Oh par Merlin, comment est-ce acceptable de faire étudier les enfants dans des conditions pareilles, c'est tout bonnement scandaleux ».

Les aînés des premières années, quand ils en avaient, ne se privaient pas de perpétuer la tradition de faire peur aux plus jeunes en leur racontant tout et n'importe quoi, comme quoi les fantômes allaient tout le temps leur courir après, qu'il y avait des vampires autour du château qui raffolaient du sang des premières années, ou bien que les professeurs allaient les assommer de devoirs dès le premier cours, qu'ils n'auraient pas une seconde pour eux de toute l'année, qu'ils devraient sauter les repas pour avoir une maigre chance de boucler leurs devoirs à temps, tout ça pour récolter, la plupart du temps, une note minable.

Quant aux parents, exceptés les moldus, ils n'étaient guerres loquaces sur leurs années à Poudlard, ne confirmant pas ce que disaient leurs aînés, mais ne démentant pas non plus leurs dires.  
Cela entretenait une certaine fascination pour Poudlard dans l'esprit des premières années. Une fascination mêlée de crainte et d'excitation.  
Pour autant, en observant bien les élèves plus âgés autour d'eux, aucun ne semblait mourir de peur face à l'idée de retourner à la célèbre école de magie.

En ce 1er septembre 1976, Aiolia Delenikas mobilisait toute sa force mentale pour ne pas laisser paraître la moindre anxiété.  
Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que l'on verrait un Delenikas trembler de peur ou pleurer en public, nom d'un sombral !

Sa famille était très connue dans l'aristocratie sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Voilà plusieurs générations déjà que ses ancêtres avaient quitté la Grèce pour s'installer en Angleterre. Le père d'Aiolia restait toujours vague face aux raisons qui les avaient poussés à fuir. Il disait simplement que leur famille était mal perçue chez eux en Grèce, mais il ne s'étendait jamais sur le sujet.

Le cadet de la famille Delenikas fut ramené à la réalité par une large main se posant sur son épaule gauche. Ce contact le fit sursauter, mais il se rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agissait de son grand-frère, Aiolos. Ce dernier allait entrer en cinquième année avec son meilleur ami, Saga.

Aiolos était à Poufsouffle et Saga, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, était à Serpentard.  
Tout deux avaient reçu pendant les vacances une lettre du directeur Dumbledore leur annonçant qu'ils avaient été nommés préfets de leurs maisons respectives.  
Aiolos aida Aiolia à monter ses affaires dans le train et l'installa dans un compartiment non loin de celui où il devait siéger en tant que préfet. Il lui promit qu'il viendrait le voir pendant le voyage et lui donna une dizaine de galions pour qu'il puisse s'acheter quelques confiseries.  
Après que son frère l'ait quitté, le jeune garçon s'assit alors sur la vieille banquette, le visage contre la vitre, observant l'autre côté du quai, complètement vide.  
Il observa ensuite sa baguette qu'il avait acheté la veille chez Ollivander. Du bois de frêne avec au cœur une épine du monstre du Fleuve-blanc. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait lui réserver.  
Soudain, il sentit le train s'ébranler et quelques minutes plus tard, le quai 9 ¾ ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir.  
Il poussa un long soupir, mêlé d'excitation et d'appréhension.  
Il allait sombrer dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'un bruit à la porte de son compartiment le fit sursauter.

Le jeune grec se retourna pour se retrouver face à un futur élève qui devait avoir au maximum le même âge qu'Aiolia. Ses étranges cheveux mauves étaient d'une longueur incroyable, et cascadaient dans son dos. Le grec crut même au premier coup d'œil se trouver face à une fille. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, son vis-à-vis prit la parole.  
\- Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins...  
\- Oh, oui bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre le jeune grec, lui désignant d'un léger geste la banquette qui lui faisait face.

Son nouveau comparse lui fit un grand sourire et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, il se rétama au sol, n'ayant pas vu la très légère marche qui séparait le couloir du compartiment. Sa chute comique fit bien rire Aiolia, qui s'approcha de lui et l'aida prestement à se relever.

Le jeune garçon lui fit un sourire gêné, tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec une mine faussement honteuse.  
\- Hem... Je suppose que ce n'est pas très classe comme entrée...  
\- Non, en effet, mais elle a le mérite d'être drôle !  
Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent et finirent par être pris d'un fou-rire à s'en briser les côtes.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à se reprendre, le nouveau venu se redressa et tendit sa main droite.

\- Je m'appelle Milo. Milo Haros ! C'est ma première année à Poudlard ! Et toi ?  
\- Moi de même ! Je m'appelle Aiolia, Aiolia Delenikas ! Toi aussi tu as des origines Grecques ?

Les yeux de Milo s'écarquillèrent et il observa Aiolia, médusé.  
\- Tu es de la famille Delenikas ?! Ce sont les sangs-purs Grecs les plus connus de Grande-Bretagne !  
\- Hem, eh bien oui !  
\- Oui, nous aussi on est Grecs dans ma famille ! Mais nous on a plutôt des conditions de vie modestes, pour rester politiquement correct ! Ricana le garçon.  
\- Je sais pas ce qui me fait dire ça, mais on dirait vraiment qu'au fond tu te fiches du politiquement correct ! Le nargua Aiolia.  
\- Ouais c'est vrai t'as raison, en fait on est pauvres. Mais on s'en sort ! Difficilement mais on s'en sort.

Un léger silence plana entre les deux Grecs.  
\- Oh, ça fait bizarre, je savais pas qu'Aiolos avait un petit frère ! Souffla Milo.  
\- Tu connais mon frère ? S'étonna le brun.  
\- Bien sûr ! Sisyphe et lui s'entendent très bien ! Et Sisyphe est ami avec Kardia, mon cousin ! Ils sont tous les deux en dernière année.  
\- J'ai déjà vu Sisyphe une ou deux fois en photo, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ton cousin ! Mon frère est très secret sur ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Il part du principe que ce qui se passe entre ces murs reste entre ces murs.  
\- Très bonne philosophie ! s'exclama Milo en hochant vivement de la tête.

De nouveau le silence jusqu'à ce que Milo reprenne.  
\- Tu penses être réparti dans quelle maison ?  
Aiolia restait perplexe. Son frère lui avait bien sûr expliqué dans les grandes lignes comment se passait la cérémonie de la répartition, les maisons, les qualités requises, mais en ce qui le concernait lui, il n'avait aucune idée de la maison où il serait envoyé.  
\- Je sais absolument pas. Et toi ?  
\- J'ai ma petite idée. Peut-être Gryffondor, ou Serpentard. Mais en aucun cas je n'irai chez ces coincés de Serdaigles ou ces niais de Poufsouffles ! Sans vouloir être méchant envers ton frère hein ! Se rattrapa le jeune Grec.  
\- Tu ne me vexes pas, t'inquiète, le rassura Aiolia.  
\- Je sais que ça a l'air super paradoxal, penser être réparti à Gryffondor ou à Serpentard. Kardia m'a dit qu'il y avait une sorte de haine tacite entre les deux maisons, même si en fait les Serpentards ont l'air d'être haïs par les trois autres maisons.  
\- Saga est à Serpentard et n'est pas imbu de lui-même ou complètement démoniaque, lâcha simplement Aiolia.  
\- Apparemment il a quand même des sautes d'humeur louches des fois.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, c'est Kardia qui me l'a dit !  
\- Encore ton cousin ! À quelle maison il appartient ?

\- Gryffondor mon p'tit gars ! Résonna une nouvelle voix, que Milo eut l'air de reconnaître immédiatement, faisant se retourner les deux novices vers la porte. Ils furent face au dénommé Kardia, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte du compartiment, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Tiens, en parlant du loup ! Lâcha le plus jeune, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
\- Du Lion, gamin, du Lion rétorqua le jeune homme bien plus âgé qu'eux et qui ressemblait étrangement à Milo, mais en bien plus séduisant et charismatique. Et peu importe la maison où tu seras réparti, je vais te bizuter comme pas permis !

\- La ferme gros sadique, grogna le plus jeune des deux Haros.  
\- Quelle répartie de fou ! Railla Kardia. Il se tourna vers Aiolia et sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant. Oh, toi tu dois être Aiolia le Lionceau ! s'esclaffa l'aîné.  
\- Hey, je ne suis pas un Lionceau ! Se rebella le jeune garçon.  
\- Quel est ton signe du zodiaque ?  
\- L... Lion, souffla l'interrogé.  
\- Et quel âge tu as gamin ? Lança Kardia avec un sourire goguenard.  
\- Dix ans...  
\- Tu seras un vrai Lion quand tu auras au moins l'âge de ton frère ! Lâcha le Gryffondor.  
Ce dernier retint un fou-rire devant la mine déconfite du jeune Delenikas.

\- Kardia, arrête d'importuner ces jeunes gens, retentit une nouvelle voix masculine.  
L'interpellé tourna vivement la tête en reconnaissant celui qui l'avait sermonné. Une expression de joie difficilement dissimulée se peignit alors sur son visage.  
\- Mon Dégel-chéri ! s'exclama le Grec en sautant sans aucune retenue au cou du nouveau venu.  
\- Du calme Kardia... murmura le Dégel en question en tentant de tempérer les ardeurs du Grec. Et pour la énième fois, je ne m'appelle pas Dégel.  
\- Oh pardon mon Gabi-chéri, mais tu sais bien pourquoi je t'appelle comme ça... lui susurra à l'oreille Kardia avec un léger sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. La promiscuité qu'il y avait actuellement entre les deux jeunes hommes fit naître un léger frisson chez le dénommé Dégel, que le Grec perçut immédiatement.  
\- Hey, dites si on dérange ! Railla Milo.  
\- Ouais, tu déranges gamin ! Rétorqua Kardia.

Dégel repoussa doucement Kardia, tentant vainement de se donner une contenance.  
Ce dernier lui lança un sourire chargé de sous-entendus. Il se tourna alors vers les deux jeunes garçons et leur lança à la va-vite quelques mots.  
\- Désolé les kids, Dégel et moi on doit y aller, on doit parler ! Dans l'espoir de ne plus te revoir gamin !  
\- La ferme le vieux ! Rétorqua Milo.

Kardia prit Dégel par la main et fonça à l'autre bout du train, bousculant quelques élèves au passage. Parmi eux se trouvaient certains de leurs amis dont Manigoldo et Shion, qui les regardèrent d'un air grivois en lâchant un très subtil « Ils vont encore s'envoyer en l'air en pensant que personne n'a rien capté ! ». Le Gryffondor s'en ficha profondément et traîna son Serdaigle vers un compartiment inoccupé totalement délabré et lança quelques sorts.

\- Collaporta. Assurdiato. Protego totalum.

Il se retourna vers Dégel, un sourire prédateur sur le visage.  
\- Je vais te dégeler chéri, lâcha-t-il, juste avant de se jeter sur son petit ami.

.

Aiolia et Milo se regardèrent, complètement stupéfaits.  
\- On a bien vu la même chose... ? Lâcha le petit frère d'Aiolos.  
\- Euh, il me semble bien... lui répondit vaguement Milo.  
Un léger silence s'abattit sur les deux garçons, avant que Milo ne reprenne.  
\- Je savais que mon cousin était homosexuel. Mais j'ignorais qu'il était avec Dégel !  
\- Tu le connaissais ? l'interrogea le plus jeune des Delenikas.  
\- Si je le connais ?! Mais bien sûr ! Kardia nous bassine tout le temps avec Dégel depuis sa deuxième année. « Oh Dégel ceci, Dégel cela ! Et Dégel il est super intelligent comme garçon, je t'avais déjà dit qu'il était à Serdaigle ? Et puis même s'il est froid et distant en public, avec ses amis il est tout de suite bien plus chaleureux ! Oh Dégel est tellement génial ! Je t'avais déjà dit qu'il était né en France ? Ralala... ». Il est insupportable ! Et c'est ça tous les étés depuis qu'il est à Poudlard ! En même temps vu tout le blabla qu'il nous sortait à chaque fois, j'aurais dû m'en douter...  
\- C'est sûr qu'avec un minimum de recul, ça avait l'air relativement évident ! Lâcha Aiolia en rigolant légèrement. Mais c'est assez étrange comme prénom... Dégel...  
\- Oh, c'est un surnom que lui donnent ses amis, en vrai il s'appelle Gabriel. Mais Dégel est devenu plus qu'un surnom, c'est quasiment devenu son prénom maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi Dégel ? L'interrogea Aiolia, interloqué.  
\- Parce qu'il est apparemment froid, distant et toujours calme en public, et que le but de ses amis est de justement le dégeler. Il paraît que Kardia y arrive vachement bien.

Soudain, les deux garçons eurent une moue de dégoût devant la révélation mentale qu'ils avaient eut en même temps.  
\- Baaaaah ! C'est dégoûtant ! Lâchèrent-ils en même temps.  
\- L'homophobie, c'est mal les enfants.  
Aiolos venait de faire son apparition et regardait les deux futurs élèves avec un regard sévère.  
\- Grand frère ! s'exclama Aiolia, un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais on est pas momophobes !  
\- Homophobes Aiolia.  
\- Ah oui, pardon. Ça veut dire quoi ?  
\- Hem... comment expliquer...  
\- C'est quand tu hais les homosexuels et que les discrimines, répondit Saga, qui venait de faire son entrée.  
\- Pour simplifier, ajouta Aiolos.  
\- Ooooh d'accord. Nan mais on disait que c'était dégoûtant parce qu'on avait compris la façon dont Kardia dégelait Dégel. Ça fait bizarre dit comme ça... répondit Aiolia.  
\- En effet. Tout va bien ? Demanda Aiolos.  
\- Oui oui, très bien même !  
\- Je vois que tu t'es fait un copain, lâcha le Poufsouffle en jetant un coup d'œil à Milo.  
\- Oh par Merlin, le copain en question c'est Milo... Quand tu vois comment est Kardia, j'ai des craintes pour ton frère, murmura le préfet des Serpentards à son homologue Poufsouffle.

Ce dernier grimaça légèrement et se promit de tout de même garder un œil sur son frère. Il savait de quels coups Kardia était capable, et certains étaient réellement hallucinants.  
\- Bon, on va faire notre ronde Saga et moi. On se retrouve plus tard. À l'arrivée vous suivrez les préfets en chef, ils vous conduiront à Ogg, le garde-chasse qui vous emmènera en barques à Poudlard.  
Aiolia acquiesça et Aiolos reprit sa ronde, Saga à ses côtés.

Après plusieurs heures à discuter sur tous les sujets qui leur passaient par la tête, et avoir engloutis des dizaines de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Chocogrenouilles, le calme s'installa enfin dans le compartiment des deux Grecs. Milo semblait somnoler, bercé par le ronronnement du train, alors qu'Aiolia regardait d'un air absent le paysage défiler.  
Soudain il entendit un cri faussement apeuré de jeune fille, suivi d'un « Reviens ici sale démone ! » hurlé par une autre fille, qui semblait en rage. La démone en question, probablement celle qui avait crié lui lança quelque chose comme « C'est toi la démone ! ».

Aiolia entendit des bruits de cavalcade, la voix féminine vociférant toujours après sa cible, qui semblait tenter d'échapper tant bien que mal à sa colère.  
Le plus jeune des Délénikas tendit l'oreille et entendit la démone en question lâcher d'une voix blanche « Oh par Circée, le préfet en chef ! ». Cette déclaration fit immédiatement s'arrêter les bruits de course. La seconde voix tentait désespérément de se justifier.

« Désolée Monsieur, désolée d'avoir hurlé comme ça... ».  
Seulement, personne ne lui répondit. Aiolia entendit alors un grognement qui se mua en vocifération, puis en cri de rage.

« JE VAIS TE TUER, IMMONDE PETITE ROUQUINE ! »

Juste avant que la furie ne se remette à hurler, une tornade rousse entra dans leur compartiment et referma vivement la porte. Elle était dos à Aiolia et dans son empressement ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule.  
\- Collaporta... murmura-t-elle imperceptiblement.

Elle recula doucement, toujours face à la porte, et tenta de faire le moins de bruit possible, sa baguette en main.  
Soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose, la faisant sursauter. Elle fit alors volte-face et fut face à Aiolia. Elle poussa un cri effrayé mêlé à de la surprise, faisant à son tour crier le jeune Grec.

\- Mais t'es qui toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as foutu une de ces frousses ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.  
\- Toi, t'es qui ! Tu rentres comme une furie dans notre compartiment, tu nous enfermes, tu cries comme un putois et c'est moi qui suis en faute ?!  
\- Je ne pensais pas que ce compartiment était occupé, dans ma précipitation je ne vous ai pas vus ! Se défendit-elle hargneusement.  
\- Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Comment t'as fait pour pas nous voir !  
\- Toi et ton ami n'êtes pas le centre du monde ni des soleils alors range ton ego ! Vociféra la jeune fille.  
\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça ! Simplement que quand il y a des passagers dans ce genre de compartiments, c'est difficile de passer à côté ! T'es blonde ou quoi ?!  
\- La prochaine fois exprime-toi bien ! Et t'es mal placé pour me parler de blondeur, t'as vu tes cheveux ?  
\- Mes cheveux te disent d'aller te noyer dans le Lac Noir !  
\- Va te faire écrabouiller par des centaures dans la Forêt Interdite !  
\- Va te faire dévorer par un scrout à pétard !  
\- Va te pendre avec la Barbe de Merlin !  
\- OH LES AMOUREUX ON SE CALME ! Hurla Milo, couvrant les insultes des deux novices.  
\- T'es.. t'es réveillé ? Bafouilla Aiolia, surpris.  
\- T'as vu le bazar que vous faites ? Faudrait s'inquiéter si j'me réveillais pas !

Un silence béni des tympans du jeune Haros plana sur le trio pendant quelques secondes.  
\- Bon, c'est quoi l'business ? Pourquoi vous vous hurlez dessus ?  
\- C'est elle...  
\- C'est lui...  
\- Ah non, pas en même temps ! Grogna Milo. Honneur aux dames, lâcha-t-il en désignant Aiolia de la main, perturbant ce dernier.  
\- Milo... T'es au courant que je suis un garçon ?  
\- Ah ça je sais pas, j'en ai pas eu biologiquement la preuve pour l'instant ! Se moqua-t-il.  
\- Sale gosse...  
\- Aller, je rigole. Racontez-nous votre version des faits, Miss... ?  
\- Eagle. Marine Eagle.  
\- Très joli nom Miss, lança Milo avec un sourire charmeur. Je suis Milo Haros et le rustre qui vous a hurlé dessus s'appelle Aiolia Délénikas. Racontez-moi tout.

Aiolia grogna en entendant Milo le qualifier de rustre et la-dite Marine leva les yeux au ciel devant le gringue que lui faisait Milo. Elle expliqua ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée dans leur compartiment. Il se trouvait qu'elle avait glissé des chocogrenouilles dans le t-shirt de sa meilleure amie, une certaine Shaina Serpente. Cette dernière possédait un tempérament électrique et lorsqu'elle avait vu qui était la responsable de sa frayeur, elle s'était empressée de courser la rouquine, qui avait eu la bonne idée de faire croire que le préfet en chef se trouvait derrière sa poursuivante pour se tirer d'affaire.

\- Ta copine a l'air tarée ! Sans vouloir être méchant hein, lâcha Milo.  
\- J'ai connu plus méchant que ça comme remarques.  
À l'écoute de cette voix, Marine blêmit. Elle savait parfaitement qui c'était et elle savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
\- Alors comme ça tu pensais m'échapper, sale rouquine ! Siffla la nouvelle venue avec un sourire sadique.  
\- Moi au moins la couleur de mes cheveux est naturelle ! Rétorqua la jeune Eagle avec courage.

En effet, la Shaina en question avait de longs cheveux verts qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient lancer des éclairs mortels.  
\- Ma couleur est naturelle, sale fourbe !  
\- Punaise mais t'as le parfait look Serpentard en fait !  
Shaina se retourna vers Milo et le scruta de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Merci gamin, mon but dans la vie c'est d'aller dans cette maison.  
\- Mais c'est quoi le délire à toujours m'appeler gamin là ! s'énerva le jeune Grec.

Faisant fi des protestations ridicules de Milo, Shaina sauta sur Marine qui se mit à crier dans une langue que personne ne semblait comprendre. La jeune Serpente tenta de la recouvrir de lichen par un sort étrange dont Aiolia n'avait jamais entendu parler.  
Son comparse observait avec attention et intérêt ce que donnait le sort de Shaina sur la rouquine qui se débattait, et se promit mentalement de le tester dès que possible. Alors que le lichen allait recouvrir le visage de Marine, une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

\- Hey la Grue, il y a encore des premières années qui se battent dans les compartiments.  
\- Et donc ? Tu n'es pas capable de les séparer toi même ? Tu as peur d'avoir un méchant bleu ? Et arrête de m'appeler la Grue !  
\- Non, mais je ne veux pas que ma réputation soit entachée s'ils décident de ne pas m'obéir, la Grue. Donc si tu le fais, c'est...  
\- Va mourir en tombant de ton balai. Débrouille-toi, je suis pas ta bonne. Dire qu'on va partager des appartements ensemble pendant un an, tuez-moi s'il vous plaît...

Un soupir à fendre l'âme se fit entendre et le quatuor fut face au propriétaire de la voix masculine : un grand jeune homme, aux longs cheveux verts pâles, dont les yeux améthystes se cachaient derrière de grandes lunettes carrées. Au vu de sa carrure et de son badge de préfet-en-chef, il était aisé de deviner qu'il était en dernière année. Sa simple présence suffit à faire taire les quatre jeunes sorciers, qui cessèrent tout mouvement. Le préfet soupira de nouveau et murmura une formule qui libéra Marine de sa prison de lichen.

\- À vous voir vous semblez être des premières années. À votre place je ne me ferais pas trop remarquer avant même d'être arrivé à Poudlard.  
Il marqua une pause, puis reprit.  
\- Mettez vos robes de sorciers, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
Il s'apprêtait à sortir du compartiment, lorsqu'il se retourna brièvement et lança à l'intention de Milo :  
\- Gamin, sache que tu vas être fiché dès ton arrivée.  
Milo n'eut pas le temps de protester que le préfet était déjà parti.  
\- Vous... vous pensez qu'il voulait dire quoi par « fiché » ?  
\- Oh je sais pas, peut-être que Kardia s'est assuré de traumatiser tous les professeurs et que le nom de Haros est définitivement associé à « mauvais coups » et « entourloupes » ! Tenta ironiquement Aiolia.  
\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonnerait même pas... grinça Milo.

Marine et Shaina s'étant calmées (surtout Shaina), elles s'empressèrent de se présenter plus amplement aux deux garçons, qui en firent de même. La Shaina en question avait des origines Italiennes et était une sang-mêlée, tandis que Marine avait un père Anglais et une mère Japonaise. Elle avait hérité des yeux bleus et de la rousseur de son père et des yeux bridés de sa mère, créant un étrange et fascinant mélange.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sentirent le train ralentir. Les deux apprenties sorcières quittèrent alors le compartiment des garçons pour aller se changer, laissant les garçons vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils savaient que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils allaient rapidement se retrouver.

 **.**

Tous les premières années étaient réunis dans la grande salle. La plupart étaient impressionnés mais tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître sur leur visage.  
Une sorcière assez âgée du nom de Minerva McGonagall, dont la tête était coiffée d'un grand chapeau pointu de velours noir, les avait accompagnés depuis l'entrée de Poudlard jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Elle tenait à présent dans sa main un vieux couvre-chef qui ressemblait étrangement au sien mais en bien plus vieux et rapiécé de toutes parts. Comment avait-elle dit que ce chapeau s'appelait ? Ah oui, le Choixpeau.  
Elle commença alors à appeler par ordre alphabétique les nouveaux apprentis sorciers.  
\- Aldébaran Caldeira !  
Un grand garçon de son âge s'avança vers le tabouret et s'y assit calmement, un petit sourire sur le visage.  
\- Mmm... Poufsouffle !  
La table des jaunes et noirs applaudirent sans retenue. Le premier élève réparti de cette année allait dans leur maison !  
\- Mû Dorjee !

Shion se redressa et observa attentivement le novice qui venait d'être appelé. C'était son frère.  
Un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux mauves s'avança timidement vers Mc Gonagall et s'assit maladroitement.  
\- Poufsouffle ! Clama le Choixpeau.  
De nouveau un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit, suivi des cris de joie des élèves de la maison en question. Un deuxième élève chez eux !

\- Aiolia Délénikas ! Continua la professeure.  
Le jeune sang-pur s'avança vers le tabouret, la tête haute et la démarche assurée. Le Choixpeau n'eut même pas le temps d'être placé sur la tête du jeune grec qu'il s'exclama haut et fort :  
\- Gryffondor !  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti et Aiolia descendit de l'estrade pour se diriger vers la table des rouges et ors, sous le regard fier et attendrit d'Aiolos.

\- Marine Eagle !  
\- Ok Marine, on se détend...  
\- Si tu es placée à Serpentard avant moi, je m'assurerai de terminer ce que j'avais commencé dans le train tout à l'heure Marinette, lui susurra Shaina.  
La jeune rousse lança un regard dédaigneux à l'Italienne tout en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Pourquoi c'était sa meilleure amie déjà ?  
\- Gryffondor !  
La jeune Japonaise souffla de soulagement et se précipita vers la table des Lions et lança un regard à Aiolia, qui ne le remarqua pas, bien trop occupé à faire connaissance avec les membres plus âgés de la tablée à grands coups de poignée de main enthousiastes. Il était en pleine discussion avec un certain Shura Carmo, un anglais aux origines espagnoles qui était en troisième année.

\- Milo Haros !  
Le nouveau camarade d'Aiolia s'avança prestement vers le tabouret.  
\- Mmmm... Tu sembles avoir les qualités requises pour aller à Gryffondor... Mais tu es aussi prédisposé à devenir un Serpentard... Mmmm... Dans quelle maison te répartir ?  
Milo restait silencieux, ce qui était très rare pour ceux qui le connaissaient un minimum.  
\- As-tu une préférence ?  
\- Pas vraiment... Tant que tu ne décides pas de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle.  
\- Très drôle. Eh bien... Serpentard !  
La table des verts et argent se manifesta enfin autrement que par des soupirs agacés et déçus. En effet, lorsque Milo quitta l'estrade pour rejoindre la tablée des Serpents, il fut accueilli par des légers sourires et des applaudissements mesurés.  
Milo lança un léger regard à Aiolia, qui accrocha le sien et ils échangèrent un sourire à la fois heureux et en même temps quelque peu désolé de ne pas être dans la même maison. Mais ça n'anéantissait absolument pas la possibilité de faire les quatre cents coups ensemble, loin de là.

\- Camus Jaouan !  
Le Scorpion balaya sa nouvelle table d'un regard avant d'être de nouveau happé par le spectacle de la répartition. Il posa ses yeux sur le jeune garçon qui venait d'être appelé. Sa ressemblance avec Dégel était frappante, bien que ses cheveux tiraient plus sur le bleu turquoise.  
\- Serdaigle !  
Les Bleus et bronze applaudirent à leur tour, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient enfin un nouvel élève.

\- Shaka Ismaïl !  
Un garçon aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés s'approcha de la professeure en trottinant, les yeux étrangement clos, un point de vie tracé entre les deux yeux.  
\- Serdaigle !  
\- Je le savais déjà, lâcha simplement Shaka en rejoignant les érudits de l'école, qui l'accueillirent avec le même enthousiasme qu'ils avaient réservé à Camus.

\- Shaina Serpente !  
L'Italienne aux cheveux émeraude s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit que se décide le Choixpeau. Au bout de quelques secondes où elle avait entendu le couvre-chef baragouiner, elle grogna d'impatience.  
\- Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim.  
\- Quelle insolence les jeunes de nos jours ! Tu as tout d'une... Serpentard ! Déclara-t-il en clama haut et fort le dernier mot.  
La jeune fille se releva hâtivement et se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers la table où était déjà assis Milo.

D'autres élèves avaient été répartis entre temps. 5 à Serdaigle, 6 à Pousouffle, 5 à Serpentard et 7 à Gryffondor. L'Italienne et le Grec échangèrent un regard complice, qui fut vite interrompu par la voix du directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui prodigua quelques conseils et mis en garde les nouveaux venus sur ce qu'il valait mieux éviter de faire à Poudlard si l'on voulait rester à l'école, ou tout simplement rester en vie tout court.  
Une fois le petit discours de bienvenue terminé, le directeur frappa deux fois dans ses mains, ce qui sembla être un signal, car la seconde d'après, une multitude de plats apparurent sur les tablées.

Chacun se sustenta et bu jusqu'à plus soif, puis lorsque vint le moment, les préfets raccompagnèrent les premières années dans leurs dortoirs, leur communiquant les mots de passe d'entrée.  
Au moment de pénétrer dans les cachots, Milo ressentit un courant d'air froid lui traverser l'échine et lâcha sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
\- Eh ça caille ici !  
La plupart des Serpentards ne relevèrent même pas, mais le préfet, en la personne de Saga, lui lança un « Petite nature » qui vexa le Grec et fit pouffer l'Italienne.  
Les deux nouveaux venus balayèrent la sombre et froide salle commune du regard. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'ambiance était joyeuse...  
Soudain, un petit cri hystérique déchira l'air, contrastant avec la froideur des cachots, et la seconde d'après apparu devant eux une tornade bleue azurée.  
\- Ouah, Death regarde ces deux petits nouveaux ! Tu les trouves pas trop mignons ? s'exclama leur nouveau camarade de maison, dont ils ignoraient totalement le nom.  
\- Aphro, calme-toi, tu vas leur faire peur, rétorqua un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que celui qui tripatouillait les joues de Milo.  
\- Quel rabat joie tu es ! Regarde, ils sont juste trop choupinous !  
Le dénommé Death s'approcha des deux jeunes Serpentards, les scrutant de la tête aux pieds, un air dubitatif sur le visage.  
\- Être mignon et choupinou ne fait pas vraiment partis des prérequis pour être un Serpentard, Aphro, lâcha-t-il simplement.  
\- Oh oui, pour être à Serpentard, il faut aussi et surtout être beau, tordu, ambitieux, vindicatif et charismatique, rectifia son ami.  
\- Euh, excusez-moi, mais vous êtes qui ? Demanda Shaina en faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se sentir intimidée par celui qui venait de leur lancer une pique.  
\- Oh, pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Quel mal-poli je fais ! Je m'appelle Aphrodite Rossell ! Et lui c'est Deathmask Cancro, on est en troisième année. Ah oui et on est des gangsters.  
\- Aphrodite ? Deathmask ? Ce sont vos vrais noms ? demanda Milo.  
\- Des gangsters ? Ajouta Shaina, interloquée.  
\- Oh non, ce sont nos surnoms mais ils ont remplacé nos noms d'origine ! On les trouvait plus appropriés ! Lâcha Aphrodite avec un clin d'œil entendu, faisant légèrement sourire Milo. Et on est des gangsters car on est potes avec des Gryffondor ! D'ailleurs, notre meilleur ami, Shura Carmo, en est un !  
\- Ouah, c'est rare ! Lâcha Shaina, qui se tourna ensuite vers Deathmask. Tu as des origines Italiennes ?  
\- Yep. Au vu de ton nom de famille, toi aussi t'es une ritale.  
\- Bonne déduction Sherlock, lança simplement sa compatriote.  
\- Aphrodite, Deathmask, cessez d'importuner les nouveaux. Vous deux, allez vous coucher, lança Saga qui venait d'arriver.  
Aphrodite grogna, tandis qu'un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Italien. Il aimait bien voir le Suédois ronchon. Car il savait que c'était son rôle de rendre à son ami toute sa bonne humeur. Et il avait toujours carte blanche pour parvenir à ses fins.

 **.**

À l'autre bout du château, les Lions pénétraient dans leurs dortoirs tout de rouge et or décoré.  
Aiolia s'apprêta à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre le dortoir des garçons lorsque le sol sous ses pieds se transforma en une matière lisse et glissante qui le rejeta dans la salle commune, faisant éclater de rire tous les Gryffondor.  
\- Ça c'est l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles jeune ami ! Lâcha calmement le préfet de sa nouvelle maison, un certain Rodrigue, que tout le monde prénommait, pour une raison inconnue au novice, El Cid. L'escalier menant au dortoir des filles se transforme en toboggan dès qu'un garçon l'emprunte.  
\- On parie combien que c'est cette vieille coincée de McGo qui a lancé ce sort... lâcha Kardia, qui sortit subrepticement d'un coin d'ombre.  
\- Kardia... le menaça Rodrigue d'une voix grave et profonde qui fit chavirer les cœurs d'une partie des nouvelles arrivantes, arrachant un sourire sarcastique au plus âgé des Haros.

\- El Cid le fayot attire toujours autant les jeunes filles en fleur à ce que je vois.  
\- Elles ne m'intéressent pas, je ne fais pas dans la pédophilie, rétorqua posément le préfet. Ensuite, le sort était présent bien avant que le professeur Mc Gonagall ne fréquente Poudlard. Et fais attention Kardia, on pourrait presque penser que tu es jaloux, lâcha innocemment le préfet.  
Aiolia, ayant pris un coup dans son amour propre, se releva prestement en ignorant royalement la légère tension due aux deux derniers années qui s'observaient sans ciller et sans prononcer la moindre parole. Le jeune Délénikas croisa le regard moqueur de Marine. Il avait profondément envie de lui faire ravaler sa petite expression narquoise qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il jeta un regard noir à la rousse, et monta dans son dortoir, cette fois sans se tromper d'escalier, s'affalant sur le lit juste à côté duquel se trouvait sa malle.

.

Loin des dortoirs et des salles communes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef, retentissaient les cris caractéristiques d'une violente dispute. Au beau milieu de la salle commune, deux personnes se hurlaient dessus depuis plus de dix minutes, sans raison apparente.  
\- Je te préviens sale prétentieux de mes deux, c'est la première et dernière fois que tu laisses la salle de bain dans cet état ! Hurlait la préfète-en-chef.  
\- Tu es arrivée pile au moment où j'allais ranger ! La contra son homologue masculin.  
\- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu étais dans ta chambre tranquillement en train de lire ce bouquin « Mille et une façon d'agrandir son pénis » ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Quoique ça m'étonne à moitié de ta part, je te vois parfaitement bien traîner ta sale carcasse jusque dans l'allée des Embrumes pour acheter un étron pareil !  
\- Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas acheté chez Fleury et Bott ?  
\- Oh pitié, le jour où cette libraire vendra ce genre de bouses - je refuse d'utiliser le terme livre pour qualifier ton truc - je rentre dans le ministère de la magie en hurlant « J'aime faire l'amour à des sombrals ! » dans tous les départements !  
\- Tu ferais vraiment ça ? Lança Shion en levant un sourcil, un sourire intéressé plaqué sur les lèvres.  
\- Oui ! Répondit impulsivement sa colocataire. Quoi ? Et arrête de sourire comme ça, ça te rend encore plus débile que tu n'en as déjà l'air !  
\- De un, je n'ai pas l'air débile, demande à toutes les filles de cette école qui soupirent après moi et celles avec qui j'ai déjà couché. Ces dernières te diront que je suis d'ailleurs particulièrement doué. Ensuite si j'étais vraiment débile, je n'aurais pas eut le poste de préfet-en-chef. Et à ta place je me tairais. Les gérants de Fleury et Bott sont des amis des amis du cousin de la tante de ma mère. Donc si je leur demande gentiment, moyennant une bonne somme d'argent, de vendre des exemplaires de ce bouquin...

Yuzuriha renifla dédaigneusement, avant de rétorquer un sourire torve plaqué sur le visage.  
\- Il n'y a que les pucelles en chaleur qui veulent de toi. Ensuite si tu étais vraiment doué, tu n'aurais pas acheté « Mille et une façon d'agrandir son pénis », Monsieur Je-complexe-du-spaghetti. Ensuite, McGo a sûrement dû fumer plus que la moquette pour en arriver à te désigner toi en tant que préfet-en-chef et en plus en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ! J'aurais tellement vu Dokhô à ta place pour ces deux postes, lui est un vrai Serdaigle, pas comme toi. Sérieusement, avec quoi t'as drogué le Choixpeau ? T'aurais largement dû aller à Serpentard. Et tes menaces sont les plus risibles que j'ai pu entendre. Et pourquoi pas des amis des amis de la meilleure amie de l'arrière grand-mère de la tante de ton chien ? Ridicule. Maintenant range-moi ce bordel.

Les yeux de Shion lançaient des éclairs. Lui et Yuzuriha ne s'étaient jamais apprécié. C'était une sorte de haine tacite entre eux. Ils avaient passé leur scolarité entière à se faire des coups de plus en plus pendables, s'évitant comme la peste, ne se croisant que pour s'insulter ou en venir aux mains quand ils avaient le malheur de se retrouver seul à seul au détour d'un couloir. D'où venait véritablement cette haine ? Yuzuriha dirait qu'elle avait commencé dès leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, quand Shion l'avait photographiée en train de se changer dans les toilettes du train. Shion dirait que c'était lorsqu'elle lui avait jeté de la bouse d'Hippogriffe au visage, une semaine après leur arrivée. Les deux s'accordaient sur deux choses : ils s'étaient haïs dès la première année et c'était forcément de la faute de l'autre. Yuzuriha avait été répartie à Gryffondor et Shion à Serdaigle. Leur haine aurait pu paraître tout à fait banale et ordinaire si Shion avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Seulement voilà, Shion était réparti dans la maison des bleus et bronze. Comme quoi, la maison ne faisait pas tout.

Shion eut soudain une illumination pour tout de même faire rager la Gryffondor qui le regardait toujours, les bras croisés, un air dédaigneux sur le visage.  
\- Dois-je en conclure que tu veux de moi ? susurra-t-il d'une voix suave et profonde en s'approchant doucement d'elle.  
Si Shion avait bien réussi à la prendre de cours, elle ne laissa absolument aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage.  
\- J'avais raison. T'es complètement débile.  
\- Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait que les pucelles en chaleur qui voulaient de moi. J'en conclu donc que je t'attire, continua Shion en faisant fi de la pique de son homologue.  
Yuzuriha, comprenant enfin ce qu'il voulait dire, eut une idée démoniaque dernière la tête.

\- Oh... Tu penses que je suis encore pucelle ? Ricana-t-elle. En fait, t'es encore plus con que je ne le pensais. Désespérant.  
\- Et toi tu es loin d'être convaincante. Yuzuriha la Prude qui n'est plus vierge... À ton tour d'être ridicule.  
\- Oh mais je ne cherche pas à être convaincante. En revanche toi tu sembles fournir de gros efforts pour essayer de te convaincre que tu as raison à mon sujet. Mais bon, crois ce que tu veux, au final je suis la seule à savoir ce qu'il en est. Moi et la personne concernée.  
\- Tu l'as payé combien l'autre pour te dépuceler ? Je le connais ?  
\- Qui te dit que j'ai eut besoin de payer ? Rétorqua la Gryffondor, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Et oui, tu le connais, très bien même.  
\- C'est qui ? Et puis, je vois mal quelqu'un accepter de coucher avec toi simplement pour le plaisir.  
\- Par Merlin, Shion tu es officiellement le plus stupide Serdaigle que j'ai jamais vu. Et ça ne te regarde pas, même si la tête que tu ferais en le sachant vaudrait tout l'or du monde. Maintenant range ton bordel.

\- Sinon ?  
\- Sinon je balance à McGo que c'est toi qui as ensorcelé son chapeau avant même que tu aies eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Et ne me tente pas, tu sais bien après toutes ces années que j'en suis parfaitement capable.  
Shion blêmit brusquement sous la menace, sous le sourire torve de Yuzuriha.  
\- Tu n'oserais pas... Murmura-t-il.  
\- Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien que j'oserais. Alors maintenant bouge-toi.

La Gryffondor se détourna de son homologue pour se rendre dans sa chambre, préparant ses affaires pour le lendemain matin. Par tous les fondateurs de Poudlard, d'entre tous les Septièmes années qui avaient postulé pour le poste de préfet-en-chef, pourquoi McGo avait-elle retenu ce dépravé de Shion... ? Il n'avait pas intérêt à ramener ses plans-cul dans leurs appartements ou bien il risquerait d'y avoir un malencontreux accident comprenant un maléfice cuisant.  
Yuzuriha entendit Shion râler derrière la porte ainsi que du bruit dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit son colocataire d'infortune frapper à sa porte en lâchant un « Tu peux aller te décrasser la Grue » d'un ton peu amical, faisant grogner la Tibétaine.  
Elle se redressa, prit son pyjama, sortit de sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain tout en snobant Shion. Cette année risquait d'être longue et mouvementée...

* * *

VOILAAAAAAA !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Dites-moi si vous voulez que j'en fasse une mini fic ! À mon avis ça ressemblerait plus à du gros n'importe quoi, vu que dans ma tête les golds à Poudlard = Gros bordel xD

Enfin bon... Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avance sur les deux autres fics, doucement mais j'avance !


End file.
